


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hyung Line In Distress [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eventual Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt Jackson, Jackson Wang-centric, M/M, Protective Im Jaebum | JB, Racist Language, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Jackson Wang
Series: Hyung Line In Distress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596505
Kudos: 11





	Untitled

**8:05 PM**

**Yugyeom:** _Hyung when are coming back from the studio?_

Jackson sighed and smiled when he read the text from his maknae. _Poor kid worries too much._ He thought. _I really don't blame the kid tthough._

Jackson typed out a reply.

**Jackson:** _I'll be home soon maknae_

**Jackson:** _Don't worry~_


End file.
